


奥特曼（另）

by CleverBean



Series: 奥特曼同人集 [6]
Category: Ultraman - Fandom, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, 奥特曼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverBean/pseuds/CleverBean
Summary: 部分章节模仿墨家小矩作品，如有纠纷即刻删除。
Series: 奥特曼同人集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659628
Kudos: 1





	1. 总起

**Author's Note:**

> 部分章节模仿墨家小矩作品，如有纠纷即刻删除。

奥特曼一般都在战队里，这一点战队内部知道，战队高层也知道，张伟本人也知道大家知道。

但他并不担心，因为大家都不会因为奥特曼的存在而影响到什么，早在怪兽和奥特曼又一次出现时大家就已经默认了这一切，战队里没有人会过度依赖奥特曼。

奥特曼在人类能够真正将宇宙作为舞台前都会在背后守护人类，这是大家都心照不宣的约定。

张伟担心的是：宇宙人也知道。

而宇宙人，很可能以此为筹码，混进战队或高层，这才是大麻烦。

不过光担心是没用的，在出现问题之前，做好眼前的工作更重要。


	2. 王猛篇

王猛，人如其名，是个猛人，全队战斗力他数第一，所以经常是由他与等身状态下与宇宙人周旋。

但他有个缺陷：容易见色起意。

不过这不代表他是个色胚，按他自己的说法：谁看到个美女心里能没点想法呢？

就是这个看似不算缺陷的缺陷，成了切尔诺星人的击破点。

切尔诺星人，严格来说没有实体，只是寄宿在人类的意识中的一种迷之生命体。

而切尔诺星人侵入战队的方式也很简单：寄宿进一个地球美女体内，向战队报告说她身边有怪事发生，在战队赶到时利用念力制造混乱，而后一次次扑到不同男队员身上。

最后，切尔诺星人选中了王猛，改附在他身上，潜藏在他的意识之中等待机会。

其实不只是等待机会，在切尔诺星人碰到张伟时，他就意识到张伟就是奥特曼，同样的，张伟也意识到怀里的女人被宇宙人附身了。

所以在切尔诺转移附身时马上潜藏，而不是立刻着手控制。

张伟虽然察觉到切尔诺星人离开了那个女人，也没能追踪到他躲到了哪里，只能暂时作罢。

而此时切尔诺星人要做的，只有等待机会，等待一个将战队内部各个击破的机会。

他没有等太久。


	3. 刘丽篇

刘丽是队伍里唯一一名女队员，因为是唯一的异性，所以她也一直以高标准要求自己，以神射手的成绩入队，经常和王猛一起配合对付等身宇宙人，倒在她枪下的宇宙人要多少有多少。

当然，长得也算标致，故偶尔也会被王猛占便宜，不过也每次都会马上被狠狠教训一顿。

不过她最大的特点，还是能吃，与她身材不相称的能吃，让人怀疑她的消化系统是什么构造。

但这么个女强人，这阵子刘丽的工作状态却不大好。

最近宇宙人仿佛是倾巢而出，队里三天一执勤五天一出动还得天天训练，几几乎没有休息的时间，男队员自然是没大问题的，但她作为一个女人，已经有点扛不住了。

队长虽然看在眼里，但队里这阵子也确实不能缺人，只能在训练时有意延长她的休息时间，其他队员也无甚意见。

人的状态差，心情就容易烦躁，尤其是刘丽这种不服输的女强人，自然是化悲愤为食欲，每天在饭堂吃的分量连王猛都能看呆。

吃得多，休息差，身材自然就……

这天终于大家可以休息会儿了，王猛有意无意捏了捏自己的腰，道“唉，你说我吃得多锻炼得多，这阵子工作强度再大身材也能保持好，这腰上全都是实打实的肌肉……”看了眼刘丽 “不过我们的女队员，可能就要烦恼下自己的减肥问题了，要我看首先就从节食……”话还没说完，王猛“嘶——”地吸了口凉气，原来是刘丽不知何时已在王猛身后，用力揪着王猛腰上的“肌肉”：“哦？不是说身材挺好吗？怎么赘肉这么厉害？”

队里其他队员忍俊不禁，享受着这阵子少有的轻松氛围。

切尔诺星人亦顺势转移目标，利用刘丽愠怒的那个瞬间成功潜入。


	4. 黄镇/陈力篇

黄镇和陈力是队里的王牌飞行员，二人驾驶飞机击打怪兽时极少坠机，即使是飞机没弹药了也能利用其高超的驾驶技巧掩护奥特曼，可以说如果没有他们二人，奥特曼要多在夕阳下死去好几次。

而且二人性格也极其相近，如同亲兄弟一般，不论是分别驾驶还是二人协同驾驶同一架战机都能配合得相当完美。

正是因为二人都是技术高超，所以二人虽然关系相当不错，明里暗里也是在相互较劲。

良性竞争，对二人都好。

对切尔诺星人自然也是大好。

又一次成功地掩护奥特曼击败怪兽，二人开始互相炫耀“你看我在奥特曼被压制时候那颗导弹，可以说直接影响了战局！”“什么啊，如果不是你一开始打错了位置，奥特曼也不至于被压制，只能说将功补过……”“你说得轻巧，你倒是说说今天你干啥了？全程耍杂耍似的躲怪兽的攻击……”“我那叫吸引怪兽注意！你没看当时怪兽差点把楼拆了吗……”

二人拌着嘴进了基地，迎面撞上刘丽。

“正好！刘丽你全程都在地面掩护，你来评价下，今天我们俩谁的功劳更高！”黄镇脱口而出。

这下难题落到了刘丽身上，她全程都在地上打掩护，哪有闲心关注天上的战局，不过他们俩犟得自然是不允许她找个理由就这么糊弄过去的……

“算了，管他呢！”——刘丽可没心情跟他们俩纠缠。

“我觉得吧……”

黄陈二人瞪大了眼。

“两个人表现都不错~”刘丽拍了下二人的肩把二人分开，从中间径直走出了基地。

还没等二人开口，刘丽摆了摆手：“本小姐饿了，先去吃饭啦，你们俩慢慢争~”

二人只能作罢，纵使他们俩在较劲的时候倔得像头牛，也是不敢拦着要去吃饭的刘丽的，王猛这个不怕死的例子就在他们面前，只能看着她的背影渐行渐远。

同时，切尔诺星人也趁机转移到陈力身上，它不着急，反正这二人也是经常这样互怼，有的是机会慢慢来。

只剩副队长一个了。


	5. 副队长篇

副队长，也是队里的指挥，主要的工作是负责战场的战况发出最合适的命令，保证阶段任务的完成，可以说必须要有冷静的头脑和清晰的战局观。

同时他还负责队里的训练任务，在战场上是个优秀的指挥官，在训练场，他就是队员们恐惧的魔鬼教官了。

“王猛！你偷什么懒！”王猛一个激灵，急忙加快了脚上的节奏，高抬腿500个可不是简单的任务。

“黄镇！陈力！你俩干啥呢？整天较劲较劲，要不把你们俩开除算了！”黄陈二人被吼得脊背发凉，亦只能先做好自己的训练任务。

“刘丽……刘丽？”顺着副队长的声音，众人转头，刘丽正倒在地上不省人事。

“扛不住还死扛，张伟！你负责把刘丽送到医务室，然后给我赶紧回来，不准偷跑！”“是！”

“你们仨看啥呢？继续训练！”

……

一通训练过后，包括张伟在内的四人摊在垫子上喘着粗气，副队长满意地看着四人，这四个人刚入队时的德性他可忘不了，尤其是张伟，那会儿可没有像现在这样对这个队伍有这么强的归属感。

“副队长……今天的训练……”黄镇已经累得话都说不利索了。

“嗯……”副队长也明白，训练要适度，再练下去也不会有更大的效果，“行，今天就到这，解散！今天是黄镇值班，可别忘了。”

“是！”

入夜，副队想起有些事还没安排，起身返回基地。

一进基地，气不打一处来，黄镇正趴在桌子上呼呼大睡。

快步走过去把他拽起来。

“黄镇！”

“嗯……哦……” 黄镇还没睡醒，迷迷糊糊地说着梦话。

“黄镇！”

“到！”——惊醒了。

“给我下去跑圈！五圈！清醒一下脑袋！”

“是！”黄镇无奈，拖着身子下了楼，累得不行是真的，但在守夜时睡着也确实不应该。

切尔诺星人亦是何其狡猾，利用副队长将黄镇怒而拽起的瞬间转移了对象。

差不多是时候了。


	6. 李亮篇（待大修）

李亮，是唯一知道张伟奥特曼身份的地球人，也是张伟的挚友，单纯豁达。

而他是如何知道张伟奥特曼身份的，又是如何成为张伟挚友的，就是在张伟加入战队之前的另一个故事了。

亦因为如此，张伟在入队时的“紧急联系人”一栏是填的他的信息。

李亮也知道奥特曼加入战队是惯例，也为自己有这么个朋友感到自豪，同时亦对他的身份绝对保密，包括战队及上级来人进行检查时也没说出口。

而这阵子，队长发现张伟状态不佳，不是身体上的疲惫，而是精神上的不集中。

张伟的奥特曼身份队里是知道的，队长也决定不直接询问，而是选择旁敲侧击。

他将李亮的档案交给了副队长，让他去通过李亮来更深入地了解张伟。

李亮家离战队基地不远，副队长跟李亮通信后换上便装开着队里的小车没多久就到了。

敲门，李亮开门迎客。

一阵寒暄过后。

-是这样，李亮，最近张伟有没有找过你？

-他怎么了吗？

-没什么，就是最近精神状态不大好，很容易分神……

-这样啊……


	7. 开始行动

张伟最近很郁闷。

他的奥特直觉告诉他，切尔诺星人就潜藏在队员们身上，但他却没办法把它揪出来。

人一郁闷，就会想喝酒，张伟来到地球后也染上了这个地球习惯，下宿舍楼买了一扎。

说来也怪，张伟不说千杯不醉，但奥特曼的体质在那，一扎啤酒也不可能让他有什么反应。

但今天只三罐下去，张伟就头晕了。

出去逛逛吧。

张伟出了基地，在街上漫无目的地逛着，夜晚的凉风并没有消减他的醉意。

逛着逛着，他到了李亮家门口。

此时的李亮家门口，站着几个人。

定睛一看，是战队的队员们。

“早该想到的……”

摆了个架势，“请。”

张伟的酒醒了三分。

张伟虽然是奥特曼，可此时醉酒，再加上对方也不是普通地球人，而是万里挑一的战队队员，所以当张伟踏入李亮家大门时，他已有些许暗伤。

一入大门，李亮，准确说是切尔诺星人控制下的李亮，正端坐着等着他。

-为什么选择他？

-因为他单纯，又豁达。

-看得出你在潜伏时不只是在睡大觉。

-我本以为他们能挡住你。

-你失败了。

-不，我成功了，你觉得出了这档子事儿你们战队还能存续吗？

-……

张伟看着眼前的友人，努力地想找出李亮的痕迹，可奇怪的是，虽然他们上一次见面就在上周，可坐在他眼前的完全就是另一个人。

张伟的酒醒了六分。

李亮忽然暴起，张伟接招，二人一路扭打到厨房。

张伟清楚，如何剿灭没有实体的切尔诺星人，他没有选择。

在厨房，张伟抽出架子上的水果刀。

反手，挥动。

结实的手感告诉张伟，刀子成功划过了对方的颈部，鲜血喷到了他的背上，而他不忍回头。

张伟的酒醒了。


	8. 尾声

队长刚给他女儿讲完睡前故事，正要回房休息，对他而言，今天也只是队伍并非他巡夜的普通夜晚。

通讯器响了。


	9. 人被杀就会死

警备队最近收到了几条奇怪的报案，说是各地都出现了幽灵，一有人接近就会尝试杀害接近的人，然后那个被杀的就会成为新的幽灵，而且这些幽灵只会在晚上死去的地点出现，活动范围似乎就几个平方米，白天就会消失。

警备队向来对这种报案都是直接转给警方的，毕竟警备队不是什么抓鬼队，幽灵这种不靠谱的事儿按理不属于他们的管理范围。

但他们还是接手了，因为受害范围越来越大，甚至有警察也遇害了。

到了晚上，警备队到了其中一处报告有幽灵的地点，幽灵活动的范围已经被警戒线围起来了，而警戒线内，确实有两个“幽灵”在游荡。

就只是在游荡，在警戒线内随意地走动而已。

刘丽马上掏出电脑，试图分析他们的走动有无规律。

一无所获。

换个思路：结合出现幽灵的地点和个数，尝试从中了解幽灵的分布。

这次倒有了些收获：在人多的街区，幽灵的密度明显高过城郊。

不过也就到此为止了，这些幽灵似乎也只是在固定范围内瞎逛，只要别靠近，也没什么危害性。

不过警备队的各位可不敢怠慢，毕竟幽灵这种存在过于反常，搞不好是什么宇宙人在从中作梗。

刘丽开始扫描这些幽灵，分析出了他们的组成成分：电离子。

无数证据证明了这些存在就是“幽灵”或者说是“怨灵”：只在死者死去的地点附近徘徊，由电离子组成，只有晚上会出现，白天就消失得无影无踪，对靠近的人格杀勿论。

但也仍旧有疑点：每天因意外死去的人那么多，为何只有最近的这几宗出现了“灵体”？以及最重要的：为什么被这些“幽灵”杀害的人会生成新的“幽灵”？

警备队几乎确定了这就是场入侵。

就在这时，刘丽发现所有幽灵似乎都念念有词，她马上开始识别，得出结论：他们在反复循环说着一句话，这些幽灵与其说是幽灵，不如说是只有晚上才会启动的复读机。

而他们杀的人会成为新的幽灵，这似乎说明留声机的数量太少，需要增殖。

那么这些复读机在说什么已经不重要了，警备队确认：这是场早已开始的入侵，神秘的宇宙人通过人死去的瞬间产生的电信号，也就是“幽灵”，向着宇宙传送着什么信息。

而警备队要做的只有两件事：1、找到第一个“幽灵”是何时，在哪，因何出现的；2、将这些其他幽灵在造成更大损失前处理掉。

处理掉这些电信号是很简单的，把他们身边建一个法拉第笼里然后整个扔在宇宙中就行了，虽然这么做会让家属心有芥蒂但也确实没其他办法。

关键是找到这些幽灵生成的原因。

警备队决定守株待兔。

他们联系政府，在所有幽灵身边起法拉第笼，然后在同一天同时将最后一根导体管接上，让他们同时处于电信屏蔽的状态。

为了以防万一，他们还要求各地加强巡逻力度。

接着就是等幕后主手出来“捞人”了。

几乎就是瞬间，在各地完成屏蔽之后不出三小时，巡逻中的张伟就被一位白衣人找上了。

-是奥特曼吧？

-你就是这些“幽灵”的制造者？

-没错，我制造这些留声机就是为了广播地球的坐标，让更多宇宙人发现这个“宝地”。白衣人眯眼笑道。

-看来是愉悦犯啊。不过可惜地球有我。

-为了能放出更多信息我还按人口分布制作的这些留声机，可惜啊，地球人的生命力量终究是太弱，我都造了这么多了结果这些信号可能还发不出银河系。

-……

张伟不语，并非被腔得无话可说。

-所以我就在想，如果是奥特曼的话，在死去的那个瞬间所产生的能量一定是相当强烈的吧……如果能把你也做成留声机，我就可以停止杀人……

-……

而是在思考如何处理这位宇宙人，要如何才能让他真正偿命。

-怎么样，要不要……

宇宙人变为本体，慢步接近张伟。

-你知道你犯下了什么罪行吗？

张伟想到了个方法。

-战争时期杀人可不算什么罪行。

-可这场战争因你而起，而且你那也不是杀人。

张伟开始暗中蓄能。

-嗯？

宇宙人停下了脚步，他现在胜券在握，因为他已经全副武装，只要他想，随时都能动手，反观张伟现在还是人身，所以他对张伟在死前还有什么想说的很有兴趣。

-你说的对，在战争时期杀人不犯法，甚至是立功。但是啊，人被杀，就会死，而你的所作所为，让人根本就无法死去，死了，灵魂也无法升天而是为你所用……

-所以呢？在生理意义上，他们就是死了啊~

-不，你的所作所为，已经干涉了宇宙中最基础的规则……

话音未落，张伟瞬步到宇宙人身后，胸口蓝光只闪了一个瞬间。

-生与死的规则。

宇宙人杵在原地，身上没伤口，各项生命指标均正常。

但他已经死了。

他的灵魂死了。


End file.
